Episode 183
Introduction Shinpachi goes to ask for top-ranked Gintoki but is interrupted by the series' new author Guronson, who changes the setting. After "Cyborg Sorachi" appears to have killed Guronson, Shinpachi is attacked by the smaller-ranked characters who want his place. Gintoki and second-ranked Okita hide him in a building where the other high ranks are also hiding. When Gintoki and Hijikata reveal their desire to monopolize the top, Shinpachi escapes. He finds Tsukuyo who accidentally destroys Tae's ranking, making her decide to stop her quest. Tsukuyo instead allies with the girls, making all their rank be ninth and name themselves Diamond Perform Unit. Shinpachi returns to the hideout, but is threatened by Okita who thinks that he plans to betray them, suspecting he also attacked Hasegawa. Plot Shinpachi continues to run to find Gintoki until the anime breaks down, presumably as a result of Otae 'killing' the author. The anime is rebooted, but then suddenly the art style transforms into something reminiscent of Fist of the Northstar with a mini opening and introduction sequence. The world then begins to sway and fades away again. The real opening has been redone in MSpaint. Shinpachi is back to normal and when he arrives at Gintoki’s house, but the place is a mess. He then sees all Otose and Caren with the citizens of the redlight district who want to improve their rank. Shinpachi then tries to run away over the rooftops but falls into an alleyway. Before they catch him he is rescued by Gintoki and Sougo who take him to their hideout where Kagura and Hijikata are as well. They kick Hijikata out since he doesn’t really care about his rank. Kondo and Hasegawa are also there but have changed into Kagura and Takasugi’s clothes. Katsura is in handcuffs due to unknown reasons, it has something to do with cycling through a wildlife park. Sadaharu is beating up Elizabeth. They take refuge in a hotel where they decide to protect their ranks, when they part both the Yorozuya and the Shensengumi intend to wipe each other out to dominate the top positions. While drinking on the roof Shinpachi spots Tsukuyo now at no.9. Otae, Kyuubei, and Saachan are just ahead. While they pass by each other, Tsukuyo knocks Otae’s no.15 off. As an apology, Tsukuyo offers her own rank but Otae turns it down. Then Tsukuyo breaks her rank so that they can share it. This turns out to be a plot by Otae, Kyuubei, and Saachan as they will get higher ranked characters to join their ‘idol group’, Diamond Perfume until they’re no.1. Shinpachi’s empty drink can falls off the roof and he’s attacked with throwing knives when he runs away to warn everybody, he is met by Sougo who has his sword to Shinpachi’s throat, and Hasegawa hanging naked from the ceiling with his rank having been reduced to 256. Characters *Shimura Shinpachi (main character) *Otose *Catherine *Okita Sougo *Sakata Gintoki *Kagura *Hijikata Toushirou *Kondou Isao *Takasugi Shinsuke (character poll) *Hasegawa Taizou *Katsura Kotarou *Sadaharu *Elizabeth *Tsukuyo *Shimura Tae *Sarutobi Ayame *Yagyuu Kyuubei Trivia *The Episode's opening is a parody of Hokuto no Ken: **The few seconds of the opening parodies the Anime's first few seconds of the 1st opening intro. **Shinpachi ripping off his upper clothes parodies to the 2nd Anime's 1st commercial break card. *This episode's opening also has deprived drawing versions of the original opening's animation. Category:Episodes